Falling in love with my rival
by anime4life2112
Summary: Fiore's world famous band, Catching Fire, has a new rivaling band, Fairies of Music, but when the members of both bands meet each other in the same school, they start getting along and falling for each other. But being rivals, will they progress in their relationship? NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia, Jerza, StiYuki, Rogue x OC [Chapter 4 has been updated]
1. Chapter 1 - The New Band

**Author's blabber:**

**Hiya, NaLu fans, GaLe fans, Jerza fans, Gruvia fans, StiYuki fans, FreMira/MiraLax fans, etc (can't go rambling on forever now, can I?) Anyways, this is my first Fairy Tail fanfic I've ever written, but it is the my second fanfic. My first fanfic is called 'Love's Miracle', a crossover of Cardfight Vanguard and To Love Ru Darkness. Pls do go read my first fanfic! Then again, I hope you enjoy this first chapter of mine. Do R&R pls! If there is a certain type of scene u wish to see, go ahead and tell me thru email or comments. Now, enjoy!**

* * *

[In Fiore's biggest concert hall]

"This is Jason Weekly here! Today is the long awaited performance of Fiore's most famous band ever, Catching Fire! Coooooool!" Jason Weekly screamed enthusiastically, and adding his signature 'cool' catchphrase at the back. As soon as he had said this, ten figures began to appear on stage from backstage, causing all their fangirls to scream in ecstasy. All types of magic (lightning, ice, fire, etc) began surrounding each respective member of the band as three of them stood at the microphones while the remaining went to their respective positions.

"And now, the moment everyone's been waiting for, Catching Fire and their new song, 'The Rock City Boy'!" Jason Weekly exclaimed, before the set aimed their cameras at the three singers who were on stage. Suddenly, the sound of the bass strumming was heard and the pink-haired lead singer stepped forward.

"Alright everybody! Are you ready to ROCK?!" The pink-haired singer shouted through the mic, and all their fangirls replied:

"YES! NATSU-SAMA!" They screamed. Natsu grinned a toothy grin before the lights went out. Then a spotlight appeared on the three singers as the pink-haired singer standing in the middle started singing.

_**Natsu: Chotto yogoreta suutsukeesu wo motte  
Nani mo shirazu ni sora kara orita**_

_**Sting and Jellal: Chizu no mukou koko ni sanjou  
Yume ni mita akogare no basho**_

_**Natsu: Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**All (all ten): Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Natsu: The Rock City Boy**_

_**All: The Rock City Boy**_

_**Natsu: Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**All: Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Natsu: The Rock City Boy!**_

_**All: The Rock City Boy!**_

_**Natsu: Oh Baby**_

_**All (Natsu, Jellal, Sting): Janjan kabe norikoeyou WITH MY GUITAR  
Todoku made OH YEAH utaou JUST MUSIC sore dake de  
Kimi ni sasageru yo OH YEAH**_

**_Maji de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooi nchau no? WITH MY GUITAR _**  
**_Sagashinagara yea utaou JUST LOVE tada sore dake de, _**  
**_Oikake BE FREE?!_**

**_Natsu (cue flirtatious smirk): My Perfect Dream!_**

**_Sting and Jellal: I wanna believe the singing on beat  
Most recently is like recess for me  
Pretty pretty please, no birds and the bees  
But ecstasy with extra cheese  
Rhyming rhino sounding like bono  
All smacked up with a black jack bottle  
When I say "ho" you say "hey"  
Nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne?!_**

**_Jellal: Let me tell a little story about someone  
Hanasu no wa anmari umaku wa nai_**

**_Natsu and Sting: Sore demo saundo ni awaseruto  
Aratana sekai ga mieru yo_**

_**Jellal: Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**All (all ten): Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Jellal: The Rock City Boy**_

_**All: The Rock City Boy**_

_**Jellal: Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**All: Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Jellal: The Rock City Boy!**_

_**All: The Rock City Boy!**_

_** Jellal: Music can**_

_**All (Natsu, Jellal, Sting): SAVE THE WORLD MAYBE kotoba wa iranai  
Kuchizusami la la utaou tsutaetai WHAT ELSE CAN I SAY  
Egao ni nareru yo ne OH YEAH**_

_**Toku ni setsumei nante iranai WITH MY GUITAR  
Kanjiru mama ni yea sakebou  
BY MYSELF sore demo ii  
VOLUME agete mi?**_

_**Jellal (cue hot smile): My Japanese Dream!**_

_**Natsu: Yeah...C'mon**_

_**Sting: Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**All (all ten): Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Sting: The Rock City Boy**_

_**All: The Rock City Boy**_

_**Sting: Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**All: Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Sting: The Rock City Boy!**_

_**All: The Rock City Boy!**_

_**Ne teru toki mo **_

_**Oki teru toki mo **_

_**Yume wo mikata ni shiyo yo**_

_**Sting: Oh Baby**_

_**All (all three): Janjan kabe norikoeyou WITH MY GUITAR  
Todoku made OH YEAH utaou JUST MUSIC sore dake de  
Kimi ni sasageru yo yeah**_

**_Maji de kyoutsuuten no hou ga ooi nchau no? WITH MY GUITAR  
Sagashinagara yea utaou  
JUST LOVE tada sore dakede_,**

_**Oikake BE FREE?! **_

_**Buccha ke doko ni iru toki mo isshosa WITH MY GUITAR  
Oto to egao sae areba  
Just feel tsuujite nda yo ne**_

_**Sting (cue wink): So let's all be free!**_

_**Sting and Jellal: Dream scheme whatever means  
be be with certainty  
unbelieveable unconceiveable  
say it all to make you fall  
Back to the basics far from the states  
never parted finish where we started  
rock city boy two rocks in my loin  
just a man with a plan to make pretty noise  
Run run running for something  
governor mayor save that for later  
far from home on my own  
found out the hardest where the heart is  
Moral of the story is go for the glory  
forget the boundaries borders are nonsense  
When I say "no" you say "way", nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne?!**_

_**Natsu (cue hot, flirtatious smirk with wink): **_

_**Yappari nani itteru ka wakaranai yo ne**_

At the last line, all playing of instruments stopped and the shrill screams of their fangirls rang throughout the grounds of Fiore.

"And there you have it! The latest song of Fiore's all-boy band 'Catching Fire', _The Rock City_ _Boy_!" Jason Weekly exclaimed, spinning his arms wildly while talking through the mic as the members of Catching Fire began making their way off-stage.

"ALL RIGHT! That's it from 'Catching Fire'!" Jason said, before leaving.

[In "Catching Fire"'s band room]

"Natsu-nii, great job out there today!" Romeo said cheerfully, hands behind his head as he leaned back on the sofa, watching his pink-haired band member smirking proudly.

"Oh! Thanks, Romeo! You did well on the drums too!" Natsu said, patting the young boys shoulder. Romeo was the youngest of the band as he was only 14 while everyone else was 17, in their second year of high school, he was in his last year of middle school.

"Shut up, flame brain. You went out of tune in the second verse!" Gray exclaimed, appearing next to the duo.

"What did you say, ice princess?! I did not!" Natsu yelled back, banging foreheads with Gray, causing Romeo to sweatdrop at the scene.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"I'm afraid Gray is right, Natsu. You did go out of tune in the second verse," Jellal replied in a calm voice, breaking the two away from each other.

"Jellal-nii is right, Natsu-nii..." Romeo added, a guilty grin on his face, causing Natsu to go on a rampage.

"WHAT?! I DID NOT!" Natsu yelled, causing the rest of the gang, just so happened to be behind them, hit the back of his head.

"Shut up already, Natsu-san. At this rate, you're gonna mess up your vocals," Sting said, in a slightly worried yet annoyed voice.

"Gihi, he got you there, Salamander!" Gajeel said in a rather annoying tone (to Natsu), grinning smugly.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, METAL FACE!" Natsu hollered, banging foreheads with Gajeel, who in return, glared back at Natsu.

"GOT A FUCKING PROBLEM WITH MY FACE, SALAMANDER?!" he yelled back, having a glaring contest with him.

"YEAH I DO! GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!" Natsu answered back, glaring back at Gajeel.

'Oi, oi, calm down, both of you," Laxus and Jellal said in unison (coincidentally), giving them the deadliest glares, causing them to sweat a lot as they broke away from each other.

"S-sorry!" they said in unison.

"Good. Now that this is settled, let's get to the main problem: getting outta here without being swarmed and bombed by fangirls," Rogue said, half sighing, as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Let's tie up Natsu-kun and throw him out! Then while the fangirls swarm at him to help him up, Sting-kun and all of us will run for the car!" Lector exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere, giving all of the guys a shock. Behind Lector was Frosch, followed by Lily and lastly, Happy. Happy was their manager, and was strict when he needed to, but the rest of the time, he pretty much messes around.

"Good idea!" Gajeel and Gray said at the same time, fist-pumping with each other, which pissed Natsu off.

"DA HECK?! NO! BAD IDEA, LECTOR! REALLY BAD IDEA!" Natsu yelled, pinching the red exceed's cheeks and pulling at them.

"SWTING-KWUN! HWEP MUWI! (STING-KUN! HELP ME!")" Lector exclaimed, struggling to get Natsu to let go. Sting panicked a little (since he cares most about Lector) and started pleading Natsu to let go of Lector, which Natsu did (reluctantly, I might add). Then they put on their disguises, which were hats, coats, wigs and sunglasses, and followed Happy to the exit of the backstage and started heading for the door.

"Happy! We aren't gonna go by the front?" Natsu asked, as everybody facepalmed.

"Aye, Natsu, ain't that obvious? If we went by the front, obviously the fangirls will swarm us there," Happy said, flying to the door and opening it for the band. sure enough, it was completely empty, and was dimly lit by a flickering lamp (yep people, this is wat u call a dark alley). They started making a run fir their car without getting caught by fangirls.

WHAM! "KYA!" Rogue, Natsu and Sting, who happened to be the first three to run out, ran into three other people, who yelped in surprise before falling to the ground.

_'Holy shit. There are fangirls at the back too?!"_ The guys all thought as Natsu, Rogue and Sting slowly stood up, looking over the girls they knocked into. The one Natsu bumped into had short, blonde locks tied into twintails (her usual look in the latest episode of Fairy Tail) with a, not to mention, huge bust, while the one Sting bumped into had short, light blue locks, as well as a huge bust the same size as the blonde and the one Rogue bumped into had raven black hair with silver highlights that reached just below her waist was tied up in a high ponytail, leaving her bangs hanging out (similar to ayuzawa misaki's from Kaichou wa Maid Sama, in school style), had a rather small chest compared to the other two, and black headphones with red lines around her neck. The three girls grimaced in pain, before slowly flickering their eyes open and sitting up. The blonde had choclate brown eyes, the light bluenette had the same chocolate brown eyes, while the girl with long, raven black hair had amber gold eyes. The three looked up and saw who they bumped into, the blonde and bluenette immediately panicked while the raven-haired girl glared at the one who bumped into her. That was when seven other girls joined the three while the rest if the boy band came out to see what had happened. That's when the scarlet-haired girl of the girls went to the blonde.

"Lucy! Are you alright?" She asked the blonde, Lucy, who stood up and said she was fine. Another girl with lavender white hair went to the light bluenette and helped her up.

"Are you alright, Yukino?" She asked Yukino, who replied she was fine. The raven-haired girl, though, was offered a hand from the man who bumped into her. She glared at Rogue fiercely and slapped his hand away, slowly standing up, and folding her arms across her small chest, compared to the rest.

"What the hell? Haven't your parents thought you to say sorry when you bump into someone?" She growled in a low voice, but didn't miss their ears.

"You're the one who wasn't looking at where you were going," Rogue said calmly with his usual emotionless face. This caused the raven-haired girl to be even angrier.

"Say the man who was rushing out of the door to get away from their screaming fangirls!" the raven-haired girl exclaimed, pointing her thumb to the crowd of fangirls at the front door. That's when a rather short girl with long dark blue hair walked up to the raven-haired girl and said:

"Yukina-san, please calm down. We are in a hurry to meet Carla for our performance!" She exclaimed in a worried voice. The raven-haired girl, Yukina, looked at the bluenette and sighed.

"Fine, Wendy, you win. Let's get going before Carla sends out a search party for us," Yukina said, walking past the boys of 'Catching Fire' and walked in, bumping shoulders with Rogue. When Lucy walked past Natsu and Yukino past Sting, the two boys whispered a 'sorry' in their ears, causing them to blush. When the girls all went into the building, the boys made a dash for their limo and quickly drove away.

[In their limo]

"I didn't know that there was an all-girl band in Fiore, was there?" Natsu asked Happy, who looked just as confused as Natsu as he shook his head.

"Aye, I don't remember that there was such a band mentioned by the big boss," Happy replied, and the rest of the exceeds nodded their heads in agreement.

"Though that Yukino girl was kinda cute, don'tcha think?" Sting said, thinking about the light blue-haired girl he bumped into. The rest of the boys sighed at his playboy side that was awakening._ 'Poor girl doesn't know what's gonna happen to her.'_ They thought.

"I gotta admit, that Lucy girl was kinda hot!" Natsu said, grinning his signature grin, as everyone but Sting mentally facepalmed._ 'Idiots. That's what they are, idiots'_ They all thought, while Sting smirked at Natsu.

"But ya'know, that Yukina girl really got my attention. She was angry at us. No girl has been able to resist us, not boasting or anything, but really. She's the first to have gotten mad at us and ignore us without falling for any of us," Jellal said, catching everybody's attention.

"Yeah. That's totally true. It's the first time that a bunch of hot-looking girls didn't flirt with us or fall for us," Romeo said, shocking the rest a little when they heard him use the term 'hot', and it took them a few short moments to realize who he was thinking of, and they smirked at him.

"What's this? Our little buddy has a crush on that Wendy girl? Gihi!" Gajeel said, a hint of teasing in his voice, causing Romeo to blush a little and turn his head to the side so that they won't see it, but was a little too late.

"Oh! Romeo has a crush~! Romeo has a crush~!" Natsu teased in a sing-song voice, and the rest joined in, until they reached their mansion (they are living together so that It is easier to go to their meetings with the industry members and rehearse together in a soundproof room).

When they went in, they ran to their respective rooms, changed onto their usual clothes (same as the one in the anime) and came back out to the living room to watch the music channel they were on a few minutes ago. Jellal was in the kitchen cooking while the rest were at the couch, watching the television.

[On the screen]

"This is Jason Weekly on Fiore's music channel! Coooool!" Jason Weekly was screaming away.

"Today, Fiore's one and only music industry has a new band, and this band is an all-girls band!" Jason yelled as all the boys on the audience hooted and whistle at Jason's words, while the girls 'kya'-ed at the thought of cute girls all in one band.

* * *

"All-girls band?! Don't tell me-" Gajeel said in shock and disbelief.

"-the band they are-" continued Gray.

"-are the girls from earlier?!" Natsu finished.

* * *

"This is Yajima, host of today's music channel. I now introduce to you, Fiore's new all-girl band, 'Fairies of Music'!" Yajima exclaimed, and with that, nine figures appeared onstage from backstage, the same girls that Natsu and the others bumped into earlier. The raven-haired girl, Yukina, appeared to be the lead singer, as she was in front of the rest, and stood next to Yajima, with Lucy and Yukino by her respective sides, then a girl with long, scarlet-hair appeared behind them, along with a shorter girl with short blue hair slightly darker than Yukino's and a girl with dark blue, wavy, shoulder-length hair, Wendy, the girl with wavy, white-lavender shoulder-length hair, and a girl with pink, shoulder-length, puffy hair.

* * *

Some boys gasped in recognition of some of the members.

"E-Erza?!" Jellal exclaimed at the same time as Gajeel and Loke.

"J-Juvia?!" Gajeel exclaimed at the same time as Jellal and Loke.

"A-Aries?!" Loke exclaimed at the same time as Jellal and Gajeel. The rest of the boys looked at them in confusion.

* * *

"So, tell us, leader of 'Fairies of Music', who are you? Please do introduce yourselves," Yajima said, before passing the mic to Yukina.

"Well, don't mind if I do, Yajima. I'm Amano Yukina, leader and lead singer of 'Fairies of Music', these two girls here (points to Yukino and Lucy) are Aguria Yukino and Lucy Heartfilia, the singers. This cute little one (pats Wendy's head) is Wendy Marvel, our rapper (cue audience shocked face's while Wendy smirks and curtsies). Those two (points to white-lavender haired girl and wavy, short, blue-haired girl) are Mirajane Strauss and Levy McGarden, our pianists. While those two (points at scarlet-haired girl and girl with pink hair) are Erza Scarlet and Aries, who is a Stellar spirit of Lucy's, are our guitarist and bass, and finally she (points to dark blue, wavy, shoulder-length hair) is Juvia Lockser, our drums." Yukina said all in one breath (yes, you read right ppl, ONE BREATH) and stunned the audience.

* * *

"Heh, that's one heck of a band!" Natsu said, smirking. Unknown to the guys, Rogue was also smirking to himself.

"'Fairies of Music', huh? Interesting. Let's see how far you can go, Amano Yukina," he said in a low voice, allowing the others to not be able to hear him.

* * *

**So, how do you like it? Sorry to lave you at a cliff-hanger, but I am outta ideas to type any further, so this is where the first chapter shall end. Just a FYI, the song Natsu's band sung was 'The Rock City Boy', Fairy Tail OP 7(?), can't rmbr. Pls do comment and review!**

**xoxo,**

**anime4life2112**


	2. Chapter 2 - The girls take the spotlight

**Author's blabber:**

**Hellooo, my dearest readers! Thank you for the many likes and views! To Lilitraum, Madelinecookies, yuriko9001, IlovAnime-Manga, ashleygee789, xoxo-vanilla, Assualtrogue269, StunningSpellRocks2345, DeathGirlBleeding, Dawn126, LuxrayGuy and all other readers for enjoying and liking my story! Just to clear any misunderstandings, in the first chapter, Gajeel and Juvia are simply childhood friends (something I will explain in one of the later chapters), Loke and Aries are dating, but Loke didn't know that Aries was going to be in a band, and as for Jellal and Erza, they are also childhood friends who have remained contact between each other, but he didn't know she was in a band. Now, the moment everybody's been waiting for, Chapter 2!**

* * *

[In Fiore's concert hall]

"So, tell us, Miss Yukina, what did you do to allow you to become a singing sensation?" Yajima-san asked, before passing the mic to Yukina.

"Well, to be honest, me and the girls knew each other at a very young age and became best friends, although I am Yukino's cousin", Yukina said, sending a sideward smirk to Yukino, who returned it with a gentle smile," and we all decided to take the same job after school. And on our working hours, the nine of us were asked by our manager to sing a cover of a song on stage, and the song was usually decided by our customers. So, there was this one day, while we were singing "Rakuen Project" by Ray, a woman called Cana Alberona, came to me and asked how we would like to become a band, and she told us she was from Fiore's one and only music industry, and she told us with our skills, we would reach the top. But to be honest, the reason why we agreed was not because of wanting to be rich and famous, but because all of us love music, and to people who don't believe, I couldn't really be bothered with convincing 'cause I know whether or not I telling the truth or not, and I know I am," Yukina said, giving a cold look at the camera to be directed to the 'people who don't believe her', before smiling sweetly. Yajima-san sweatdropped while Jason Weekly took the mic from Yukina.

"So, Miss Yukina," he started, a mischievous glint in his eye, which Yukina didn't really like, before asking,"Do you have any secret love life? Any boyfriends?" Jason Weekly asked, causing the girls of the band to gasp slightly, because they knew that Yukina simply despised boys, but they never knew how she felt about love. Yukina's eyes widened slightly at the question, before hanging her head a little, allowing the shadow of her bangs to cover her eyes as she took a moment to think about it.

* * *

[in the boy's mansion]

"Love life? What's up with that idiot Jason Weekly? That's the same question he asked us when we had our first performance live!" Gajeel exclaimed, whiled the others thought about it for a moment, before nodding their heads in agreement.

"But judging from her current reaction, I seriously doubt that she has a love life at the moment, or rather, she probably never had a love life," Rogue said, tapping his chin while looking at the TV screen. The others looked at him in surprise because Rogue wasn't the type that knew whether one had a love life or not. Heck, they didn't know that he was even the least bit _interested_.

* * *

"I-" Yukina began, rising her head little. When she completely raised her head, she was looking downwards, towards the left, and her cheeks were tinted with a light shade of pink, as she continued,"-I never had a love life, let alone a boyfriend," she said, before blushing furiously. Everybody, including Yajima-san, were completely shocked at her statement. Jason Weekly had a completely shocked face and it took him a few seconds to recover and took the mic and asked,"How about the rest of the girls in your band, Miss Yukina?" She looked at him, her cheeks still a little pink, then looked at the rest of the girls, who nodded at her, allowing her to answer for them. Then she turned to the mic in front her, held by Jason, before speaking into it,"To be honest, other than Aries, all of us...don't have a keeper yet," she finished, smiling a little nervously at the audience while still blushing.

"Well, then, who's the lucky guy that captured Miss Aries' heart?" Jason Weekly asked, before passing the mic to Yukina, who looked at Aries for permission to let the cat out of the bag, to which Aries smiled back at and nodded.

"Well, that lucky man is...Loke of 'Catchng Fire'," Yukina said, and when she had, all the fangirls of Loke in the audience gasped in shock before screaming, but surprising, this scream was not out of jealousy or anger, but of happiness (because apparently it appears they pictures Aries and Loke as a couple and thought they were cute) and 'kya'-ed at the thought of the cute couple, while some of the guys amongst the audience 'boo'-ed at the thought of the couple, as they wanted to be 'the one' to be with Aries after seeing how cute she looked.

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK?! LOKE, YOU WERE DATING?!" Natsu and the gang (excluding Rogue) yelled at Loke while Jellal walked into the living room, where the gang was, with dishes in his hands and settled the plates on the table in front of the television, which some of the guys (*cough cough* Natsu, Gray, Gajeel *cough cough*) quickly digged into, while still looking at Loke for an answer, who nodded sheepishly, before answering.

"Yep, she's my girl! A hottie, ain't she?" he replied, grinning cheekily while the guys all rolled their eyes before digging into the dishes Jellal prepared for them. Jellal then joined them on the sofa.

"Hm, Erza ended up in a band...why didn't she tell me?" he asked himself softly, pouting slightly. However, his words didn't miss all the dragon slayers' sensitive ears, and they all smirked at him.

"Upset about something, Jellal?" All of them asked at the same, a chibi-like mischievous look on their face as they looked at him, to which he yelled back,"NOTHING!", he said, while blushing furiously. The rest just smirked before looking back the TV screen, while eating.

* * *

"Well, well, well. Looks like Miss Aries is a lucky woman!" Jason said excitedly before looking at the audience and yelled into the mic,"So, to all the gentleman out there, you still have a chance to snag the rest of the girls!". At that, the girls of the band all looked at Jason, suspicion and a scary what-do-you-mean look in their eyes, causing Jason to quickly change the topic.

"So, Miss Yukina, what is the name of the song your going to sing today?" Jason asked, sweating slightly at the intensity of the girls. Yukina stopped staring and smirked as she replied,"Today, the song we are singing is called 'Towa no Kizuna'!" she exclaimed, while the audience screamed in excitement.

"Well then, without further a do, let's have 'Fairies of Music' sing their first song ever made, 'Towa no Kizuna'!" Jason exclaimed before running off-stage while the lights dimmed out and the girls got into position. The three singers stood together, Yukina in the middle, with Lucy on her right and Yukino on her left, their backs facing each other.

**_All (Yukina, Yukino, Lucy):Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo  
Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai  
Yasashisa wo kimi wa kureta kara  
"Tsuyosa" ni kizuketan da arigatou_**

**_Yukina: Kanchigai shita kiyousa hokotte  
Yasashisa shiranu maru de ookami sa_**

**_Yukino and Lucy: Kimi ga ude wo tsukande kureta hi ga  
Ikiru imi wo eta shunkan datta_**

**_Yukina: Utagau sentakushi nai nakama ga  
Yukino and Lucy: Koko ni iru kara_**

**_All: Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo  
Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai  
Kibishisa wo kimi ga kureta kara  
"Yasashisa" no toutosa shitta_**

**_All: Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo  
Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai  
Yasashisa wo kimi wa kureta kara  
"Tsuyosa" ni kizuketan da arigatou_**

**_Lucy: Ima agakitai honnou sae koe  
Kubiwa chigiritte mirai wo hashirou_**

**_Yukina and Yukino: Butsukariai namida nagasu kazu wa  
Nani mono ni mo kaerarenu shinrai_**

**_Lucy: Genkai shirazu no kimi ga yuuki wo  
Yukina and Yukino: Sazukete kureta_**

**_All: Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo  
Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai  
Kibishisa wo kimi ga kureta kara  
"Yasashisa" no toutosa shitta_**

**_All: Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo  
Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai  
Yurushiau koto no taisetsusa  
Manabitsuzuketain da kore kara mo_**

**_Yukino: Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo  
Omoide ni nante dekiru WAKE nai  
"Kudaranai" nante iwasenai  
Mamorinuku senaka shinjite_**

**_All: Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo  
Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai  
Shinjiteru akashi kureta kara  
Kizuna ni tayorerun da arigatou_**

**_Yukina: Arigatou~~~!_**

When the last line was sung, the entire place was so silent, you could hear a pindrop. Suddenly, a ripple of applause resounded the entire area, and shrill screams from both boys and girls were heard throughout the city, even louder than the one that was given to the band 'Catching Fire'.

"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT! 'FAIRIES OF MUSIC' AND THEIR FIRST SONG, 'TOWA NO KIZUNA! THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY!" Jason Weekly yelled into the mic before the nine girls left the stage while waving and smiling towards their audience.

* * *

"Wow, I can even the hear the applause and screams from hear.." Natsu said, staring wide-eyed at the screen.

"They're definitely gonna be a strong rival to fight against," Gajeel said, impressed.

"For their first song, it's really good!" Gray exclaimed, to which the boys all nodded in agreement.

"Too good...at this rate, we may fall behind..." Rogue suddenly spoke, and the others looked at each other before nodding in agreement.

"Rogue's right! We need to put our game to a whole new level! We need to show those girls who's boss!" Sting said, fist-pumping in the air. Natsu grinned his famous, toothy grin while the others smirked at Sting's words. Then they all fist-pumped in the air and shouted in unison,"Yeah, let's show them!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU'RE SO NOISY!" Some random neighbour living next door yelled at the boys, who shut up instantly and looked at each other, before collapsing on the floor and laughing.

"By the way, Jellal, what time's our practise for our new song tomorrow?" Laxus asked, while Jellal tapped his chin while thinking about it.

"If I haven't remembered wrongly, it is at 2.30pm after school tomorrow. By the way, have you heard about the rumours going around in school?" He asked, receiving simultaneous 'no's and 'nope's.

"Should've known. Anyhow, I heard that there are gonna be transfer students in our school, and they are gonna all be in our level," Jellal answered, causing Natsu to gape in shock.

"Don't tell me-" he began.

"-that the transfer students-" Gray continues, causing Natsu to glare at him.

"-are-"

"-those-"

"-girls-"

"-from-"

"-the-"

"-new-"

"-band?!" Both of them ended at the same time, neither one wanting to lose to the other. The others sweatdropped as they watched them start fighting.

"That's what I'me starting to think," Jellal responded, while the other guys thought about this new information.

"Great! If it really is them, it'll save us the trouble from having to look for them and get to know them better and faster too!" Romeo exclaimed excitedly, unable to contain his eagerness of being able to meet the girls soon.

"Before anyone wants any girl, I'm calling dibs on the Lucy girl, so don't touch her. She's mine," Natsu said, arms spread out on the sofa, left leg on the right, and a fierce look in his eyes that said "back off from my girl or you're dead". The others chuckled slightly at his words, because, the very thought of the Salamander wanting a girl is a first, truly. Sting smirked at Natsu's idea and raised his head.

"I'm calling dibs on Yukino-chan!" He exclaimed, grinning a toothy grin similar to Natsu's.

"I'm calling dibs on Yukina," Rogue said in a lowland soft voice 'cause he didn't want the others to hear him, but it didn't miss any of the boys' ears. When they had heard what Rogue said, they gasped in shock.

"Rogue...YOU ARE INTERESTED IN YUKINA?!" Sting exclaimed, 100% shocked (that's for sure dude).

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU GIVE A FUCKING HOOT ABOUT GIRLS?!" Gajeel exclaimed, staggering back a little.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE REAL ROGUE?!" Natsu exclaimed, grabbing Rogue by the collar, causing Rogue to panic and sweat a little.

"Hey, hey, I'm the real deal, calm down. I'm just a little interested about her, considering that she never had a first crush," Rogue relied, putting both hands in surrender, admitting the truth while blushing a little, causing the guys to almost fall over. I mean, Rogue? BLUSHING? So not the real deal. But he was, and so they let him go.

"Alright, let's wrap it up for the night. We don't wanna be late for school tomorrow and get into trouble with Happy or the principal again like we did the last time," Jellal said, folding his arms while walking back to his room. The rest of the boys stood up slowly and began making their way to their rooms, for some well-deserved rest.

[In the backstage of Fiore's concert hall]

"That was a bang, girls! You really outdid yourselves tonight!" Carla exclaimed, smiling widely at the band as they began changing into their normal clothes and getting their disguises on so that they won't be noticed by their newly-made fans.

"Yeah! You were wonderful tonight, Yukina-san!" Wendy exclaimed, clapping her hands together, smiling widely at the rest of the band.

"Thanks, Wendy," Yukina replied, giving the young girl a genuine smile, before looking towards Carla.

"By the way, tomorrow you girls are going to have to wake up early, because we are going to your new school, Fairy Tail High!" Carla reminded, while the rest of the girls nodded in understanding.

Once they had gotten in their limo to go to their mansion, the girls began chit-chatting about their little 'accident' at the door to the backstage.

"I have to admit, that Natsu Dragneel is quite cute!" Lucy exclaimed, laughing along with Levy.

"Yeah! He totally was! Maybe he might ask you out! He was totally drooling all over you earlier," Levy said while grinning evilly at Lucy, causing her to shiver and go a few shades paler. "So Yukino, how do you find Sting?" Levy asked, a hint of mischief in her voice, as she gave Yukino that chibi-like mischievous look, causing Yukino to pale slightly.

"W-well, I must say, Sting-sama was rather...hot in person..." Yukino replied, mumbling the last part softly, but it didn't miss a certain white-haired mage's ear, whI squealed in delight.

"Ara, ara, Yukino! Are you saying you like Sting?" Mirajane asked, smiling innocently, causing Yukino to blush crimson red.

"A-and if I said yes?" She replied, stammering at the last word, causing Mira to squeal even more.

"Ahhn~~~! Young love is so beautiful~~~!" Mirajane squealed, hands on her cheeks. Yukina rolled her eyes and snorted.

"You make yourself sound so old," she said softly, but it didn't miss the takeover mage's ears, who smirked an evil one, causing Yukina to take in a deep breath, waiting for the lashing she was going to get, for she was used to it (Mira's scariness and Mira's yelling), but it never came. Instead, Mira asked a question.

"How about YOU, Yukina? Do you feel anything for Rogue Cheney?" Mira asked, causing Yukina give her a cold stare, making the white-haired mage flinch a little, realizing she just messed with Yukina's dangerous side.

_"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION THAT MAN'S NAME TO ME EVER AGAIN,"_ she said sternly, her cold stare never leaving Mira's face. The atmosphere in the limo became thick and heavy and cold, as the girls all knew about her cruel past (smth I will tell you in the later chapters). Mira bit her bottom lip and nodded slowly, before looking up, smiling widely like nothing happened. Then the chit-charttering resumes all the way to their house, but Wendy chose to talk to Yukina.

"Yukina-san, I'm sure Mira-san didn't mean to bring up...that," Wendy told Yukina in her usual cute yet gentle voice that had sincerity and kindness in it, making Yukina calm down a bit, before pouting a little.

"Sorry...it's just that I hate it whenever Mira teases me about whether or not i like boys that I always, and I GODDAMN MEAN ALWAYS, accidentally bump into a guy," Yukina said, gritting her teeth and clenching her fist and making an obviously annoyed face when she said 'GODDAMN MEAN ALWAYS', causing Wendy to sweat a little and put up her hands a little in surrender while laughing nervously.

When they had reached their mansion, paid but the Amano industries and Heartfilia industries, they entered their house and went to their respective rooms to change into their regular clothes (same as the anime, but since you dunno yukina's usual look, I shall describe to you). Yukina came out of her room in a lime green, sleeveless hoodie and and a short black skirt, her long, raven-black hair dyed a dark red at the ends (the silver highlights from the first chapter was spray paint, her normal was black with red ends). They all settled around the table and began discussing with each other about tomorrow's band practice in school for their next song that was to be performed within a week.

"But then, there's a problem, as usual. It appears the band room is also being booked at the same time tomorrow by someone else," Carla said, a clipboard in her hands.

"Booked? At the same time? That's too much of a coincidence! What are we going to do about tomorrow's practice?" Erza asked, looking straight at Carla, who shrugged.

"Our only chance is to wait for the people who are after the room and talk it out with them," Carla replied, before shooting a glance at a rather worried Juvia.

"Is something wrong, Juvia?" She asked, which Juvia reacted to by raising her head a little.

"I am suspecting that the people who booked might be the boy band we meet today," Juvia said, before taking her phone and scrolling through her twitter messages with her friends.

"See? A friend of mine, Mererdy, told me that 'Catching Fire' attend Fairy Tail High too..." Juvia's voice trailed of as she saw an annoyed yet embarrassed Yukina

"Why do we have to go to the same school as boys? It is so shameless, being in the same school with the opposite gender," Yukina groaned to herself, while the others chuckled at her rather flushed appearance.

"S-sorry, Yukina, but unfortunately, your school was decided by the big boss..." Carla said, stammering slightly, not wanting to mess with Yukina's dangerous side. Yukina sighed, clenching and clenching her fist that was on the table.

"Fine. Just don't try anything funny, like trying to get me to get along with a CERTAIN boy," Yukina said, emphasizing the word 'certain' while giving one hell of a glare at Mira, who smiled innocently and nodded in understanding.

"Good. Now that everything is settled, let's get some sleep, or we'll be late tomorrow,l Lucy said, standing and stretching, before taking Aries' key.

"Aries, I'm gonna close your gate," Lucy said, to which Aries nodded in understanding before mumbling a 'sorry', while Lucy closed her gate.

"Yosh! Requip!" Erza exclaimed in a loud voice, her clothes turning into a set of PJs, before walking into her room. As Yukina walked into her room, she thought aboit the boy band, feeling as thought she might be meeting them tomorrow.

"Will I now? Or will I not see them? WHY DO I EVEN CARE?!" Yukina exclaimed to herself, feeling frustrated as her head hit the pillow and she fell into a sweet slumber.

* * *

**Well, how did you like the second chapter? The song samg this time is 'Towa no Kizuno' Op 9 of Fairy Tail! If you feel that there are some info missing, then allow me to inform you that whatever info that is not in here is not supposed to be here, e.g., Yukina's past, how the girls met, etc. they will be coming out after a few chapters. At any rate, pls do comment and review! Also, if there is a certain type of scene like a little more 'exciting' accident between any boy or girl in the bands, do tell me! And I will let all other readers take a vote out of the ideas I think are the best. First, I'm gonna make voting options of which couple should have the honour of being involved in the accident:**

**-NaLu**

**-GaLe**

**-StiYuki**

**-RoYukina**

**-Gale**

**-Jerza**

**-Gruvia**

**-RoWen**

**-MiraFre**

**-MiraLax**

**pls choose ONE couple from the options. And then I will take any ideas. Thx for reading again! Extra credits go to a good friend of mine in my school!:)**

**xoxo,**

**anime4life2112**


	3. Chapter 3 - Never make a girl angry

**Author's blabber:**

**Hello, dearest readers! In last chapter's vote, NaLu won the most votes, so unfortunately, to other couple lovers, JUST LIVE WITH IT! Thank you very much. Anyhow, pls do not expect the next chapter to come anytime soon as I gonna be having exams. Enjoy chapter 3!**

**PLS NOTE: READ THE BOLD WORDS AT THE VERY END OF THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

[In the boy's mansion]

"Oi, wake up everyone! We have school!" Natsu yelled, barging into Sting's room.

"Aye, sir!" Happy shouted, smiling away crazily while flying just behind Natsu.

"Holy shit! I forgot!" Sting cursed loudly as he jumped out of bed and got dressed into his school uniform.

"Oh no, another noisy morning..." Laxus groaned, getting himself out of bed. (If any of you are curious about how they look like, let's just say they are all half naked with random pairs of pants, so feel free to fangirl at the image)

"Oi, Salamander! Why didn't you wake us up earlier?!" Gajeel yelled, running out of his room while tying up his tie.

"It's because he just woke up, duh," Jellal said, appearing out of nowhere, a dark apron tied around his waist and a spatula in a hand. Jellal is always the first one to wake up in the morning and prepare breakfast for the rest, and it was just his luck that Natsu had woken up moments after he did, so he left the 'waking up of the rest' to Natsu, to which he agreed to with a rather odd enthusiasm, which Jellal now knew why.

"Oh SHIT! I just remembered, the principal sent me a text to say we have to be in school earlier today to welcome the new students!" Gray exclaimed, running out of his room while dragging a rather sleepy Romeo along, who was still half asleep. Their school uniform was a black jacket and black pants with a white, long-sleeved t-shirt that was supposedly to be worn inside, but the boys usually wore something else underneath their jackets, like a different coloured t-shirt or a hoodie.

"Oh FUCK then! We have to hurry!" Gajeel shouted, stuffing the food Jellal prepared into his mouth.

When all the boys were awake and ready to go, they made a mad dash for their limo and pastered the chauffer to drive faster. When they reached the school, it was still a full ten minutes before the timing the principal had wanted them to come. They sighed in relief and began making their way through the school gates and girls that happened to be in that area saw them and began surrounding them to ask for the usual things: autographs, pictures, handshakes, so on and so forth.

Natsu was wearing the normal attire, except that instead of a red tie, he wore a greyish-white scarf around his neck, Gray wore a red, long-sleeved t-shirt with a black tie, Gajeel was, surprisingly, wearing the school uniform the way it was to be, except the fact that he left the top two buttons unbuttoned. Sting was wearing a long-sleeved, light blue t-shirt underneath his school jacket, along with a dark blue tie, and he left the first button unbuttoned, while Rogue wore the uniform the way it was only without the tie. Romeo was wearing a dark velvet hoodie underneath his school jacket, and Laxus was wearing a purple, long-sleeved shirt underneath his school jacket without a tie and the first two buttons unbuttoned. Jellal was wearing a white hoodie underneath his school jacket, while Freed and Loke were the only ones who were wearing the school uniform exactly the way it was.

It was only three minutes that the girls were busy flirting with the guys, when suddenly someone, who happened to be a certain girl called Mererdy (if you guys haven't forgotten, I mentioned that she is Juvia's friend in the previous chapter) squealed,"OH MY GOD! IT'S THE NEW BAND, 'FAIRIES OF MUSIC'!" Everybody, including the girls who were flirting with the members of 'Catching Fire', turned their heads to the school gates and time seemed to slow down.

Eight figures (Aries is a celestial spirit) had stepped out of a long, black limo amd made their way through the gates. Yukina was in the lead, the sleeves of the black school jacket rolled up to her elbows, her red tie tied loosely around her neck, the first two buttons unbuttoned, instead of wearing black, knee-high socks with white school shoes, she was wearing knee-high 1-inch-heel boots, her long, raven hair was let down. Lucy wore the uniform the way it was, only instead of a black jacket, she wore a beige vest and a red tie, Yukino was wearing the uniform the way is was, only without a tie, and her top two buttons were unbuttoned. Erza was wearing the uniform the way it was supposed to be, but with the black jacket buttoned up, leaving the top four buttons of her jacket unbuttoned. Juvia was wearing the uniform the way it was, only with a dark blue jacket buttoned up all the way, with a red bow tie at her neck instead of a red tie.

The rest of the girls were wearing the uniforms just the way it should be, except Levy tied her bangs back with an orange headband, Wendy had her hair tied up in twintails, Mira had her fringe tied up (like in the anime), Juvia had a yellow daisy in her wavy, long hair, Yukino had a dark blue rose in her hair, Lucy had part of her hair tied up (the style she had from the very first episode of Fairy Tail), and the rest of the girls kept their hair the way it was. But despite wearing the same uniforms as everyone else in the school, they seemed to stand out the most.

"Okay, it's official, I HATE receiving attention from people in school," Yukina murmured to herself with an inaudible voice. After 10 seconds of watching these eight girls enter the school gates, both boys and girls from, not just at the area they were in, but also from classrooms of other levels, rushed to the nine girls and began begging them for their autographs, pictures, and some asked to know about secrets of the band. The girls simply smiled at the cameras and signed on the students' papers and books, but they told those who asked to know more about their band that their 'secrets' can't be exposed.

"After all, what good is it having a secret if you can't keep it well?" Yukina asked, winking at the crowd, who seemed to have swooned as if they were girls who saw a really hot guy (Usui Takumi, for example).

"Wow, those girls are getting rather popular, aren't they? And it was literally just yesterday that their band was introduced to the world," Sting said, looking at the growing crowd around the members of 'Fairies of Music' in awe.

"Indeed, they are gonna be quite a tough competition to handle," Jellal replied, folding his arms across his chest, looking at the exact same thing Sting was looking at.

"Y'know, now that I look more closely, I get the feeling I saw that Lucy girl somewhere...I think I know the girl," Natsu said in a low voice. The boys rolled their eyes as Gajeel replied,"Duh, you met her last night."

"No, as in, I think I've known her for a long time now," Natsu answered back, and the boys stared at him with wide eyes, shock written all over their faces.

"Wait, wait, wait. You think you KNOW her?! You have actually met her before?! How's that even possible?!" Gray exclaimed, causing Natsu to fume with anger.

"That's what I just said, ice prick!" Natsu yelled back, but the fangirls and boys were too busy crowding around the girls.

"But that's not possible! I mean, she is THAT Lucy Heartfilia!" Gray shouted back.

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS! YOU ARE TO PROCEED TO THE ASSEMBLY HALL ACCORDING TO YOUR CLASSES THIS INSTANCE! I REPEAT, ALL STUDENTS ARE TO PROCEED TO THE ASSEMBLY HALL ACCORDING TO YOUR CLASSES THIS INSTANCE! AS FOR THE NEW TRANSFER STUDENTS, PLEASE PROCEED TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!" A female voice rang out of the speakers all around school. The people all around the school began to part and slowly headed for the hall while the nine girls headed for the principal's office (they had looked up and memorized the map of the school).

"What did you mean by she is 'that' Lucy Heartfilia?" Natsu asked as they made their way to the hall.

"Lucy Heartfilia, she's the daughter of Jude Heartfilia, who is the CEO of the Heartfilia industries, the second-most rich and powerful industry known worldwide. The most rich and powerful industry is the Amano industries, which is run by Amano Yukina, after her parents had disappeared, and she claimed that she doesn't know what had happened," Gray replied, before being tapped on the shoulder by Jellal.

"Gray, your clothes," Jellal said, looking away. Gray looked and cursed loudly while some girls 'kya'-ed at seeing Gray naked except for his boxers because they were well aware of his stripping habit. With that, Gray rushed of in search of his clothes.

[Meanwhile, the girls of 'Fairies of Music' were in the Principal's office]

"Excuse me, may we come in?" Yukina asked, opening the door of the Principal's office.

"Yes, please do enter!" A, surprisingly, child-like voice rang out as the girls made their way in the room. The Principal's office was, well let's just say it wasn't what the girls had expected. The wall were all a light, creamy pink, highlighted with pale yellow strips with framed pictures everywhere, many of them being the members of 'Catching Fire'. The girls stared in awe as they made their way to the Principal's desk, with a huge, jet black chair with its back facing the girls.

"Sooo, you girls are the new band, 'Fairies of Music'?" The person said before turning her chair around, revealing a rather young girl with long, flowing gold locks and jade green eyes. She was a wearing a pink long-sleeved dress with a ribbon in the middle.

"Y-yes..." The girls answered in unison, sweatdropping at the sight of their Principal and were slightly shocked to know she was such a young girl. She smiled brightly at the girls and introduced herself.

"Hello girls. This is Fairy Tail High, as you should have known by now, and I am the founder, Mavis Vermillion. So as you can tell, this school is quite young," she said, while the girls nodded in understanding. Mavis then jumped of her high chair and begun skipping her way to the door.

"Well, now that we have the introduction done, let's go to the assembly hall to introduce you girls to the school! By the way, I loved your new song, it was so...amazing," Mavis exclaimed, her green eyes sparkling brightly, and the girls laughed nervously at Mavis' reaction.

"No.. that's not true...we are only beginners...how can our song be that good..." Yukina mumbled sheepishly, while the others nodded in agreement.

"No, in fact, I think your song beat 'Catching Fire''s latest song, 'The Rock City Boy'. Your performance was posted on YouTube, as well as 'Catching Fire''s, and yours had over 10 million likes, while 'Catching Fire''s song hit only 8 million. You beat them by two million hits!" Mavis exclaimed, while the girls stared in shock and fumbled to take out their phones and search to see if it was true.

[In the hall]

"WHAT THE HELL?! THEY BEAT US BY OVER TWO MILLION LIKES ON OUR LATEST SONG?!" The boys exclaimed while Jellal tries to calm them down.

'Yep, it's right here, on YouTube," Jellal replied, showing them his phone, which had the two tabs. The first tab had their latest song, 'The Rock City Boy', which only had 8,350,012 likes, but the second tab had 'Fairies of Music''s first song, 'Towa no Kizuna', which had 10,538,024 likes. The boys kept refreshing the page to make sure they weren't seeing things. Some girls (*cough*fangirls of Catching Fire*cough*) were eavesdropping on the boys conversation and quickly whipped put their phones to search to see if it was true. This new information spread across the hall even faster than fire and soon, everybody had their eyes locked to their handphones and discussing among themselves about who was the better band.

"Wow, it's true! Natsu-senpai and the others lost to 'Fairies of Music' by over two million likes!"

"No way! Natsu-kun's band is the world's most famous band in the entire world!"

"Well, to have been able to beat Natsu-sama and the band, those girls are really something, aren't they? Besides, for this being their first song, it almost seems as if they are professionals at this!"

"Yeah, those girls are awesome! Besides, Yukina's, Yukino's and Lucy's voices were just, I don't know, beyond the expectations of beginners!"

"Wow! Those girls aren't just hot and beautiful, but awesome too! I can't believe they were able to beat 'Catching Fire' by over two million likes!"

"We totally need find out more about those girls! Their musical talents are really astounding!"

Hearing all these comments, the boys began to worry a little about their reputation.

"Guys, I think it is about time we took our game to a whole new level," Natsu said in a serious and grave voice that just reeked of venom. The rest weren't scared, but a little shock at how seriously Natsu was treating the new band as their rival.

"Agreed. Rogue, get the new song done by today for our band practice today after school," Jellal said, with a voice of seriousness equal to Natsu's, while Rogue simply nodded in understanding and took out his scoresheets and lyrics book out of his bag and began scribbling down the last few words of the lyrics, for he had finished with the scores for each instrument. As soon as he had finished, he passed to sheets to Natsu just in time to see the vice-principal, Makarov Dreyar, whom everyone knows as Laxus' grandfather, appear from behind the red, velvet curtains of the stage.

"Good morning, my dearest children of Fairy Tail! As most of you have noticed, starting from today, the members of 'Fairies of Music' will be transferring into our school. Now, put your hands together to welcome the girls of 'Fairies of Music'!" Makarov exclaimed, and as soon as he had finished, the girls all stepped out from behind the curtain. As the nine girls stood in position, Mavis appeared in front of the mic and began speaking.

"Good morning, students of Fairy Tail High! Today we stand here to welcome these beautiful girls to our school. Listen here, everyone. The power to overcome reason is reason itself. Magic is not miraculous magic, it's the synchronized and incarnated form of spirit energy particles that flow in and out of us naturally. It requires willpower and concentration. I mean, pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is Magic. Never be afraid of others, and follow the path you believe in! That is what Fairy Tail mages are all about!"Mavis exclaimed, smiling gently at the students who stood before her, and they all smiled back, raising their right hand, sticking out their index finger and thumb.

"And now, let's have these girls introduce themselves to us!"Mavis exclaimed excitedly, before passing the mic to Lucy, who was next to her.

"Hiya, everyone! My name's Lucy Heartfilia, but please just call me Lucy! I'm a celestial mage, and I hope I can get along with everyone in school. Thank you so much!" Lucy said, fistpumping the air while everyone cheered and few whistles were heard. Natsu could feel his heart thump slightly faster than usual, and could feel himself getting excited and looking forward to being with Lucy for the rest of the day.

Lucy then passed the mic to Yukino, who was beside her. Yukino nervously took the mic and began to speak.

"H-hello, everyone. My name is Aguria Yukino, but Yukino or Yuki is fine. I'm also a celestial mage, but not as powerful as Lucy-sama. The keys I have are only two golden keys, which is Pisces and Libra, as well as the rare, thirteenth golden key, Ophiuchus. Lucy-sama has the golden keys of Aquarius, Scorpio, Aries, Virgo, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Sagittarius, and Capricorn. She also has the silver keys of Crux, Horologium, Nikora, and Lyra," Yukino said, which shocked all the students in the hall, especially the boys, because they hadn't expected sweet, innocent girls like Lucy and Yukino to have so many keys (Lucy) and a rare golden key (Yukino).

"Aww, don't say things like that, Yukino! I'm blushing~!' Lucy exclaimed, hands on her cheeks, giggling at herself as Yukino chuckled along, causing the boys to have the hots for them. Yukino then passed the mic to Mira.

"Hello, everybody! My name is Mirajane Strauss! Many of you may recognize as I am a famous model on the magazine 'Sorcerer Weekly'! My magic is called Takeover magic, and my takeover forms are all that of demons, and I have a younger brother and sister in this school, by the name of Elfman and Lisanna. Please don't mistreat them if you don't want to see hell, and please take care of me!" Mira said, flashing a sickly-sweet smile even at the part she had said 'if you don't want to see hell', which scared some the boys in the hall. Mira then passed the mic to Erza, who was eating a slice of strawberry cake that she got from who-knows-where (like, seriously, where the hell does she get all her cakes from when she isn't holding anything).

"Hello, everyone. It's a pleasure to be here. I am Erza Scarlet, also known as Titania, and my magic is Requip magic. I have been best friends with Mira since young," she exclaimed, flashing a smirk at Mira, who smiled back at Erza said.

"You say that-" everybody turned their heads to Yukina, who had her arms folded across her chest and her head turned to the side, as she spoke,"-but the both of you have always, not just verbally, but physically fought with each other. Whenever you fight, you don't just wreck the house, but you turn everything, and I mean EVERYTHING, in the house upside down," Yukina finished with a cold stare directed to the two gals she was talking about. The two glared back at her with a 'blood lust demon' look (what I like to call it:)) as a scary aura flew the two girls causing the rest of the girls to take a few steps back, already knowing what to expect, while the audience looked at the girls weirdly, for clearly they didn't know the she-demons well enough.

"Ho, you wanna go?" The two girls said in unison as Erza changed into her Purgatory Armour and Mira transformed into Full-body Takeover: Prince Sitri and they shot Yukina menacing glares, scaring the living shit out of the boys who had the image of the two being girly-girls and not with a ridiculously insane amount of power. Yukina's bored expression turned into that of a rather scary one, scarier than Erza's or Mira's, causing the said girls to flinch a little at the intensity of her stare. Then, the magical pressure around her seemed to rise to a ridiculous yet dangerous level to the extent of cracking the stage. A eerie purple aura flew off of her as she kept staring at the two girls.

"Did you just challenge me? _Don't forget who it is that you are messing with_," she said in a low, dangerous voice that reeked of venom (referring to her tone), and the two transformed back to their school uniforms, looking away from Yukina nervously (if you wanna know why, it will be explained in one of the later chapters!) while the rest of the girls sweatdropped. Yukina, satisfied with their reaction, turned away, the magical pressure around her disappearing in an instant. The audience looked at the girl in awe and a little fear.

* * *

"Woah, are you sure you still wanna call dibs in her? She is goddamn scary, man," Sting whispered to Rogue.

"Totally! I mean, Jellal, you are actually friends with that Erza girl?! She is one heck of a demon!" Natsu half-whispered half-exclaimed to Jellal, who gave him a one-more-insult-and-I-will-fucking-kill-you look, to which Natsu pouted and turned away.

"I must admit, that Mirajane is an interesting girl. If I am not mistaken, didn't Evergreen say that she is on good terms with someone named Elfman? Do you think-" Freed said in a low voice to Laxus, who nodded.

"Yeah, he's probably her younger brother," Laxus replied, as they turned to look back at the girls on stage.

"Hey, look! The Wendy girl is gonna introduce herself!' Romeo exclaimed excitedly, causing Gray and Gajeel to snigger.

"Already head over heels for the girl, Romeo?" They asked in unison, secretly fist-pumping each other when Romeo's cheek began to turn red.

* * *

The mic was then passed to Wendy, and she, rather nervously, introduced herself.

"G-g-good morning, everybody. I-I-I am Wendy Marvel, and I am a...Sky dragon slayer. The Sky Dragon, Wendy. I am not very fond of fighting, but if I have to to protect my friends, even I will be serious about doing it. Fighting, that is," Wendy said with a trembling tone at first, but a firm and courageous tone at the end. The students stared in awe at this bold and courageous young girl and applauded for her, while some of the boys were surprised that such a young girl was a dragon slayer. Romeo was beyond surprised, he was more of...impressed at this girl. Wendy passed the mic to Levy, who took it happily.

"Hellooo, everybody. I'm Levy Mcgarden, and I'm a solid script mage, so I'm kind of crazy about books and literature! Anyhow, I hope I can get along with everyone!" Levy said in a high-pitched and bubbly voice, causing some of the boys to start falling for her. Gajeel was, unexpectedly, interested. Juvia then took the mic from Levy.

"H-hello everyone. Juvia is Juvia Lockser, and Juvia tends to have a habit of referring herself as a third person so please excuse the way Juvia speaks. Juvia is a water mage and Juvia is very protective of those she love, so if we can get along, Juvia will most definitely would protect you with all the power Juvia has!" Juvia said in a rather shy tone, and her referring-herself-as-a-third-person habit caused some boys hearts to flutter, including a certain Lyon Vastia who was blushing slightly while his girlfriend, Cheria Blendy, was glaring at him (just for laughs). Juvia passed the mic to Yukina, who seemed hesitant about presenting herself, but she took the mic anyways.

"It's a pleasure to meet everyone here today. My name is Amano Yukina, and I am a...Music dragon slayer. The Music Dragon, Yukina. My magic allows me to emit sonic waves from my body which elicits all sorts of music, and I can also control the vibrations of each wave," Yukina said in a monotonous voice, raising a her arm a little, which was emitting sonic waves, and it was making music, just as she had said. The people gasped in shock, not just because that Yukina was a dragon slayer, but also because there was two dragon slayers in the band. Then the girls stood close to each other and exclaimed into the mic at the same time,"Let's get along, everyone!" while smiling. Everybody applauded while some boys whistled and hooted, making Yukina feel extremely uncomfortable.

"All right, that's all students! Please return to your classrooms for classes!" Vice-principal, Makarov, exclaimed, and the students slowly dismissed themselves. Mavis walked towards the girls and handed each of them a sheet of paper.

"These are your schedules for the rest of the year! You may proceed to your classrooms," Mavis exclaimed, smiling widely before taking her leave. Yukina looked at her and all the girls' schedules, which were all the same. (FYI, they are in their second year, so all the classes besides labs all start with '2')

1st period: Sexual Education: Classroom 2MermaidHeel

2nd period: Music: Music room 1

3rd period: Biology class: Bio lab 8

4th period: Physics class: Physics lab 4

5th period: Nutrition (break/recess)

6th period: Mathematics: Classroom 2LamiaScale

7th period: Japanese literature: Classroom 2FairyTail

8th period: English literature: Classroom 2CaitShelter

9th period: Physical Education: Sabertooth Stadium

10th period: Home Economics: Classroom 2BluePegasus

11th period: Art: Classroom 2CrimeSorciere

12th period: Power Fighting Lessons: Fairy Tail High Sport Complex

"Alright, it's official. This school is awesome!" Levy and Wendy cheered, flailing their hands in the air, while Yukina just sighed while the rest chuckled at the two girls' cute reaction.

"Erza? Can you help me hold my bag for a while? I need to use the restroom," Yukina said, handing her bag to Erza, who took it without hesitation and a wide smile.

"Sure thing!" She exclaimed, and then Lucy and Wendy also said they needed to go, while handing their bags to Erza, who took them without complains. Then the three girls made their way to the toilet. As they went into their perspective cubicles, Wendy started talking.

"Yukina-san, Lucy-san, how do you girls like the school so far?" Wendy asked.

"I like it just fine. To be honest, I'm kinda looking forward to seeing whether Natsu is in my class," Lucy replied.

"You lllllllllike hiiiiiiiim, right?" Wendy said, rolling her tongue in purpose as she said that, a hint of cheekines in her voice, causing Lucy to sweatdrop.

"Who are you?" Lucy replied sarcastically, cauaing Yukina to chuckle a littel.

"So, what about you, Yukina-san?" Wendy asked again.

"Personally, I don't think the school is all that bad, just not really liking the looks we get from the boys in this school. I swear, men are so perverted sometimes," Yukina replied, muttering the last part, but Wendy and Lucy heard it, causing the both if them to laugh.

"You've always been like that since the day we've met, well, not that I can blame you for what happened in your past," Lucy said in an all-honest and polite tone, causibg Yukina to smile to herself.

"Indeed. i still remember that time Dan-san askes Lucy-san out while trying to kiss her. You pummelled him so hard, I don't think he is gonna be able to kiss anyone as long as he lives," Wmedy exclaimed, laughing, while Yukina just chuckled to herself.

"Well, he deserves it. That damn creep was blackmailing me for three weeks straight in hopes of asking me out!" Lucy exclaimed, blushing madly in her cubicle, them she heard a flush, and the door opening.

"Girls? Let's hurry, we gotta go-" (this was Yukina speaking, btw)

"KYA!" Both Wendy and Yukina heard Lucy screamed and burst out of their cubicles (obviously AFTER finishiing their businesses) and gawked at what sight awaited them: Natsu Dragneel at the entrance of Lucy's cubicle, while Lucy's panties were (oh-si-fortunately) covering her womanhood.

[Author:Alright, let's go back to when everyone was dismissed, boy band's POV]

_"Alright , that's all students! Please rwturn to your classrooms for classes!" Vice-principal Makarov exclaimed as everyone began to leave. Natsu was going through the song sheets and lyrics of the new song that Rogue had completed before the introduction of the girl band._

_"Guys? Gonna use the restroom. I needa go through the stuff Rogue passed me," Natsu said, pointing towards the restrooms (girls already entered) and the boys nodded in understanding, before chatting among themselves about the girls from earlier. Now, Natsu was so absorbed by the scoresheets and all, that he had not realised he had entered the women's restroom and not the men's, and he opened the door of Lucy's cubicle, Lucy's scream seemed to have snapped him back to reality, and saw the scene in front of hin. Then he heard two more cubicle doora open and Wendy and Yukina emerged, gawking at them._

[Author: alright, now back to the present:)]

Wendy, being the first to recover from the shock if a boy in the female's restroom, brought her hands to her mouth and gasped in horror and screamed in a VERY high-pitched voice,"OH MY GOD! HE'S A PERVERT!" Her scream was so loud that all the members of the boy band and girl band heard it, and began making their way to the toilets. Natsu, on the other hand, began to panic.

"NO! WAIT! I CAN-" He got cut off by a hand that gripped unto his shoulder. He slowly turned around, tears in his eyes in fear of what awaited him, and what he thought was nothing compared to what was happening. Yukina was the one who grabbed him, and as you all can tell from their conversation earlier, she is very protective of the girls in the band. Her eyes were glowing blood red and the aura that she was releasing right now was far scarier than the one she was releasing on srage when she was about to fight Erza and Mira. Natsu began to tremble (just imagine it as his reaction when he knows he is gonna get killed by Erza for making her angry by smashing her cake by accident) at the thought of what was going to happen to him. Yukina let out a low growl and began to lift Natsu off the ground, causing him to FREAK OUT.

"WHAT IN THE MOTHERFUCKING NAME OF HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, NATSU DRAGNEEL?!" Yukina roared at the top of her lungs, throwing Narsu out of the female toilet with full force, causing him to crash into the wall just outside the restroom which, MOST FORTUNATELY, wasn't were anybody was standing or their skulls would have been broken by now. Natsu crashed into the wall, creating (note that i used the term CREATING and not CAUSING) a 6 inch dent in the wall, before falling to the ground, half conscious. Yukina walked out and slowly approached Natsu, with Lucy and Wendy behind her. As Yukina grabbed Natsu's oh-so-gorgeous hair and pulled him up to his feet.

"What in the world?! What happened?!" Erza exclaimed, dashing over, the rest of the girls right behind her, and the boys coming from the opposite direction.

"THIS. IDIOT. WALKED. INTO. THE. FEMALE. TOILET. AND. SAW. LUCY. IN. HER. PANTIES." Yukina said in a monotonous voice, pausing at every word for less than a second for emphasis. It gave the boys a moment to imagine the scene and some of them had to pinch their noses to prevent a nosebleed from coming.

"But clearly this fool hasn't had enough. Lemme get at him again!" Yukina yelled, launching her fist towards Natsu's face. But just seconds before her fist made contact with Natsu's face, she felt herself being pulled back, and her arms locked by someone else's. She growled and turned around to see who was her culprit, and saw the last person she wanted to see right now: Rogue Cheney. Rogue was doing his best to hold the raven-haired gal back without having to hurt her, but clearly she wasn't pleased with his presence.

"What the hell?! Let go of me, you-you dummy!" Yukina exclaimed, struggling to get herself free from Rogue, but with her arms in their current position, it didn't help much.

"Jesus Christ, calm down, willya? You really don't wanna make a scene on your first day here and give the students a bad impression of you. It will ruin your career," Rogue whispered into her ear, not wanting to make a bigger scene than the one Yukina was causing. Luckily, there were no students nearby, so nobody saw what was currently going on. When Yukina heard what Rogue had said, somehow, deep down inside her, something _snapped_. Somehow, she suddenly got free from Rogue's grasp amd before he could react, he felt his face forcefully being turned to the right. He widened his eyes in shock at the stinging sensation on his cheek while the rest of the boy stared in shock, Sting being the most shocked and concerned for his best friend. Yukina sent him a cold stare that said 'I've had enough of you' and walked off, after grabbing her bag from Erza, with the rest of the girls behind her, who shot glances every now and then at the gang of boys.

Rogue just got slapped in the face. By a girl. A girl named Amano Yukina.

* * *

**Okay, first of all, I AM SO SO SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SOOOOO LONG TO POST THIS NEW CHAPTER THAT IS LIKE 5000+ WORD LONG. Secondly, thank you for voting which couple you wanted to have the 'incident', which would be Natsu entering the cubicle Lucy was in. I would have made it a little more ero, but this is not rated M, so I held back. And sorry for the 'motherfucking' term used in Yukina's yell earlier. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Idea for the 'incident' credits goes to my good friend once again. Please Review and comment!**

**xoxo,**

**anime4life2112**


	4. Chapter 4 - She thanked him

**Author's blabber:**

**Hello, my dearest readers! How did you like my latest chapter? Hope you liked it! If you are wondering why Yukina has parents, it is after her dragon had left her, she was taken in by the Amano family when she was found loitering around their village. Further explanation in later chapters. Anyhow, pls enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

[Author: alright, for those people who don't remember what had happened in the last chapter, this is a 'previously, on 'Falling in love with my rival'']

_"Jesus Christ, calm down, willya? You really don't wanna make a scene on your first day here and give the students a bad impression of you. It will ruin your career," Rogue whispered into her ear, not wanting to make a bigger scene than the one Yukina was causing. Luckily, there were no students nearby, so nobody saw what was currently going on. When Yukina heard what Rogue had said, somehow, deep down inside her, something snapped. Somehow, she suddenly got free from Rogue's grasp and before he could react, he felt his face forcefully being turned to the right. He widened his eyes in shock at the stinging sensation on his cheek while the rest of the boy stared in shock, Sting being the most shocked and concerned for his best friend. Yukina sent him a cold stare that said 'I've had enough of you' and walked off, after grabbing her bag from Erza, with the rest of the girls behind her, who shot glances every now and then at the gang of boys._

_Rogue just got slapped in the face. By a girl. A girl named Amano Yukina._

[Author: alrighty then, let's start on the next chapter!]

[Catching Fire's POV]

The boys watched in shock as the girls walked away. Natsu was still knocked out by the throw, and Rogue was, well, covering his left cheek which had a red hand print that was rather visible. Sting went over to Rogue's side out of concern.

"Dude, bro, are you alright? That looked rather painful," Sting said in a worried voice while Gray tried to wake Natsu by shaking him

"Natsu, you ass, WAKE THE HELL UP!" Gray yelled while shaking Natsu.

"I'm fine, really, there's nothing to worry about,' Rogue said, still caressing his left cheek.

"Dude, are you sure you're alright? That looked like one heck of a slap just now,' Gajeel said, a little concerned.

"I'm fine, Gajeel-san," Rogue replied, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Ya still wanna call dibs on her? The way things are going, I think making her yours is gonna be rather...DIFFICULT," Laxus said in a low voice, arms folded across his chest. Rogue slowly looked up, and the boys saw a flash of determination flash across his eyes.

"Well, I don't really care, 'cause I'm gonna MAKE HER MINE," he said in a low voice, and the guys stared at him wide-eyed, frozen.

"Um, did someone KIDNAP Rogue and replace him with an ANDROID? 'Cause this is seriously WEIRDING ME OUT," Sting asked, being the first to recover from the shock. As soon as he had said those words, Natsu regained consciousness and began looking around and asked,"What did I miss?"

"Well, let's just say, Yukina slapped Rogue in the face and he just said that she is HIS," Freed replied, recovering from the shock the second Natsu had spoken. That seemed to have woken the rest up from the 'fantasy' they thought they were in. Romeo was still trying to take in everything that happened.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, Rogue-nii just got sla-!" Rogue clamped Rmeo's mouth with his hand before he could finish his sentence.

"Calm down, geez. It's not much of a big deal. Calm your asses down. Anyway, shouldn't we get going for classes? Or we'll be late," Rogue said, before walking towards the direction the girls had left. The others looked at each other before shrugging to one another and tailing Rogue.

"By the way, exactly what did you see Natsu?" Gray asked out of curiosity, while the other guys leaned in to hear what they were saying.

"Oh, she was using the toilet and was about to pull up her pink panties...OH," Natsu said before blushing madly, while the some of the boys had a nosebleed and others blushed slightly at the image.

[Fairies of Music's POV]

"Yukina-chan, please calm down! I'm sure Natsu didn't mean to do that!" Lucy exclaimed desperately as she kept up with Yukina's quick pace that was bound to cause her to be far from the girls.

"Puh-lease. A boy walking into a girl's bathroom _on accident_? Don't make me laugh. That's humanly and inhumanly_ impossible_," Yukina said, walking away, not facing Lucy or any of the girls, then she stopped and turned her head slightly and pouted,"And I believe I have told you many times: DO NOT ADD A -CHAN AFTER MY NAME!" The girls chuckled and laughed at Yukina's expression and the tone of her voice when she had said that. Then they heard Mira stop laughing and gasp slightly.

"Oh! We're here girls! Our classroom for Sex Education!" Mira exclaimed, looking upwards. They looked up, and sure enough, there was a small sign saying '2MermaidHeel'. They slowly walked into the classroom and saw that many seats were taken up and some were empty. At the front, stood a very tall man with short, orange hair, and he wore a pair of baggy pants and bandages around his chest (just describing from the anime), and a slightly torn coat draped over his shoulders. He looked at the girls with a stern face and asked,"I'm Gildarts, the teacher for Sex Ed. You girls from 'Fairies of Music'?" The girls didn't even flinch at the face he was giving them and simply nodded. Then his faced suddenly turned into that of a goofy and almost perverted one, causing the girls to flinch.

"Yes! Another bunch of cute, lovely ladies joins the class! Welcome to Sex-Ed class and you may sit wherever you-" he got interrupted by the sound of the classroom door swinging open and banging against the wall.

"KYA~! NATSU-SAMA! STING-SAMA! JELLAL-SAMA! (just imagine Erza seething with rage on the sidelines)" The girls in the classroom (excluding the girls from 'Fairies of Music') squealed as the ten boys entered the class. Natsu, Sting and Jellal gave their fangirls their signature smirks and the girls all swooned. Yukina silently snorted and turned to face away form the boys, obviously still angry about what had happened less than five minutes ago. Rogue noticed Yukina and frowned sightly. '_You're gonna be quite the challenge, I'll give you that,' _Rogue thought to himself as he walked over to a random table and settled comfortably into his seat, and noticed that Sting had settled into the seat next to his right.

"GRAY-SAMA!" Yukina and the girls flinched and slowly turned around to see...Juvia drooling at the sight of a naked Gray wearing nothing but his boxers. Gray looked down and noticed his clothes were gone, AGAIN. He yelped in shock and was about to run out to look for his uniform when he saw that Juvia had already gathered his clothes. He gave her a quick 'thanks' and rushed to out his clothes on. Juvia literally had hearts in her eyes.

"Jesus Christ, you don't think-" Yukina began.

"-she's in love with-" Yukino.

"-that Gray Fullbuster?" Lucy finished. The three girls looked at each other, before bursting into laughter. Rogue, who was sitting behind them, just watching them, interest glistening his eyes.

"Juvia in love with Gray Fullbuster. That's a rather interesting pair if you ask me," Yukina managed to say before getting the feeling that someone was watching her.

[Yukina's POV]

I felt the feeling of being watched and turned around to check out who was behind me, and low and behold! There sat the guy that I REALLY did not want to see: Rogue Cheney. I grimace inwardly while shooting a glare at his direction. He seemed to have noticed it and stared back at me with his ruby red eyes. I quickly whipped my head around to NOT make any eye contact with him right now. Heck, I don't to make any form of contact with him! I quickly looked around to see if there was any seats available that I could move to, but to my dismay, all the seats were taken up. My eyes scanned across the classroom and saw who were sitting next to who. The table were all areanged in twos, so everyone was seating as a pair. I was Yukino, and we were nearest to the window. Behind us was Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, next to us was Lucy and...NATSU DRAGNEEL?! What is he doing next to her?! I saw Natsu whisper something to Lucy (which I'm curious about and I'm guilty of it), making her laugh. I stared at them for a moment before smiling, then turning my attention back to the teacher. Then I heard Juvia squeal.

"Mererdy! Ultear!" She exclaimed, and all of us girls looked towards the direction Juvia was looking. Sure enough, a pink-haired girl and a raven-haired girl appeared at the doorway, waving and smiling at Juvia.

"Juvia! Long time no see!" Mererdy exclaimed, before rushing over to Juvia to hug her. Ultear walked over and smiled at Juvia, who returned it with a warm smile.

"Long time no see, Juvia," Ultear said.

"Right back at you, Ultear-san," Juvia replied, smiling, before a male voice rang out.

"Oh! Ultear, Gray, there you are!" The one who had spoken was a boy with spikey, bluish-silver hair, and next to him was a girl with hot pink hair tied into twintails.

"Lyon!" Ultear and Gray exclaimed at the same time, before all three hugged each other.

"Why does Ultear-san know Gray-sama? Is Ultear going to be Juvia's love rival?" Juvia asked with a deadly tone, clutching tightly onto Gray's arm, who laughed nervously while Lyon silently seethed with jealously watching them, and Cheria was glaring at Juvia while half crying half tugging onto his sleeve to get his attention.

"Nope, Juvia, I am childhood friends with Gray and Lyon, 'cause my mother taught them Ice Molding magic, so we are sort of like sister and brothers," Ultear replied, laughing at how cute Juvia looked like when she had asked the question. Juvia blushed slightly and smiled at Ultear.

"Well, at least Juvia knows that you aren't her love rival," Juvia said, before fangirling about Gray again.

"Class! Get back to your seats!" Gildarts bellowed, and everybody rushed back their seats, and settled quickly. Jellal and Erza ended up sitting next to each other, as well as Gray and Juvia, Levy and Gajeel, Mira and Laxus and Freed and Loke.

"Alright. Just like per usual, I'm gonna draw lots on which boy and girl will come here today to do 'that'," Gildarts said, before his hand dived into two boxes, one with 'boys' and the other with 'girls' on it.

"Holy shit, not again," I heard Sting complain from behind, and I raised my brow at Yukino, who shrugged in return. We looked back to the front, to see Gildarts holding a piece of paper in each hand.

"Let's see...Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel!" Gildarts exclaimed, and I heard Lucy exclaim a "WHAT?!" I glanced at her direction, and saw her and Natsu Dragneel stand up from their seats and slowly trudged their way to the front of the classfoom, where the teacher's desk was at. I noticed Natsu leaned over slightly to whisper inti Lucy's ear something, causing her to whip her head to face him, blushing madly, making my curious and confused at the same time. When they had reached the teacher's desk, Gildarts began giving them some instructions, causing Lucy to bite her lip while blushivg furiously while Natsi had this rather annoyed look on his face. My eyes scanned across the room to see most of the students having this disgusted look on their face while the rest of the girls of our band seemed just as confused as I was. I saw Gray lean over to Juvia, Jellal lean over to Erza, Gajeel lean over to Levy, and Laxus lean over to Mira to whisper something in their ears, causing them to blush furiously and stare at them woth looks of ridicule at the boys. Then I noticed Sting was leaning over the front to whisper to Yukino, who reacted by blushing lightly and putting a head on her mouth. I turned around to see Rogue Cheney, who was resting his chin on his propped up hand, with this extremely bored expression on his face. I frowned and pouted slightly at the idea of what I was about to do.

"Alright, first of all, pretend you are at...say, a bar, and you've just met," Gildarts said, and Lucy and Natsu pretended to start conversing.

"So, you're THE famous Natsu Dragneel? What is someone as famous as you doing in a bar?" Lucy asked, pretending to be truly surprised.

"Well, I noticed a certain pretty blonde lady and couldn't help myself to coming to see her," Natsu replied, winking at Lucy, causing her to blush slightly and smile back.

"Well, she must be rather attractive to have gotten your attention so badly," Lucy said with a hint of humour in her voice, causing Natsu to laugh a little.

"I guess your right, missy," Natsu replied, flashing her his famous signature grin, causing Lucy to laugh.

"So, wanna come over to my place tonight?" Natsu asked, smirking as Lucy's blush got deeper and she smiled back.

"I'd love to," she replied.

"Alright, now, close the distance between both parties," Gildarts said, and both Natsu and Lucy shot him a confused looks. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Kids these days are so damn dense. Obviously I'm talking about a kiss!" Gildarts exclaimed, and Natsu and Lucu blushed furiously.

"K-KISS?!" They both shrieked at the same time. Gildarts gave them a death glare, and both of them gulped. Natsu knew when Gildarts gave that look, he meant all seriousness. Lucy was just plain afraid of Gildarts because of the face he was currently giving them. Natsu and Lucy faced each other and blushed furiously. They slowly brought their faces closer and closed the distance between them. The blush on their faces grew deeper and redder as the distance between their lips decreased. The girls in the classroom stared at the two in awe and a hint of jealousy. Then the clapping of hands were heard. Both turned their heads to the source of the clapping and saw that it was Gildarts.

'Alright,that'll do. Obviously you two are kissing virgins, 100% sure that you two are not experienced," Gildarts said, sighing. The two blushed at his sentence and hurried back to their seats, blushes permanently staining their cheeks.

"Okay, everybody, today we will be talking about how a man and a woman develops a bond between each other and has a boy-girl relationship. So, first..." Gildarts kept blabbering on about dates, kissing and then sexual intercourse, and I felt like puking. All the girls of the band were blushing furiously at Gildarts' words, while the other girls of the classroom had looks of disgust on their faces. I cannot believe this, I mean, who does this to their students?! WHAT THE HECK IS OUR PRINCIPAL THINKING?!

[Lucy's POV]

OH MY FUCKING GOD. WHAT IS OUR TEACHER THINKING, MAKING US ALMOST KISS?! WHAT'S WORSE IS THAT IT WAS THAT NATSU! I looked up to see Natsu's flustered face. He looked back at me with eyes that seemed to say,"Sorry, he's always like this." I turned my head away, not wanting to let him see my blushing face.

[Natsu's POV]

WHAT THE HELL, GILDARTS?! WHY LUCY, OF ALL PEOPLE?! THIS IS SO DAMN EMBARRASSING! Wait, is she looking at me? I looked back at her and saw her cute, blushing face, making me feel flustered just looking at it. I gave her a 'sorry' look, which she reacted to by turning her head away, cheeks still red. DAMN IT SHE IS TOO DARN CUTE.

[Normal POV]

Suddenly, the sound of a bell ringing pierced through the air. Gildarts closed his book in his hand and sighed, before looking back to the class.

"Alright, students, that'll be all for today. Your homework is to pair up with someone in the class and do a project about boy-girl relationships. That'll be all," With that, he walked out of the class. The minute his figure had disappeared from the classroom, Yukina rushed over to Lucy and gripped her shoulders.

"LUCY! Are you alright?! Did HE do anything to you?!" Yukina exclaimed in a very worried voice, pointing to Natsu to emphasize the 'HE' part. Lucy laughed nervously at Yukina's reaction. She should have known better that Yukina would be this frantic after Gildarts forced them to do THAT. She smiled and shook her head.

"No, Yukina, nothing happened, so calm down," she said, and instantly, Yukina calmed down, before turning to glare at Natsu.

"You. You really didn't do anything, right?" She asked in a serious yet scary tone that was compatible to Erza when she's angry, which scared Natsu who immediately yelped a high-pitched "Aye!". Yukina sighed in relief and walked back to her desk to pack her things up and get ready for the next class. She noticed Rogue had walked up next to her desk, but she didn't say anything. As for the rest of the boys and girls, they were talking amongst themselves but secretly watching the two standing quietly there at the corner of the room, sweatdropping at the tension around them since they were not talking and it was quite obvious Yukina was ignoring Rogue. Rogue, noticing that the others were watching them, decided to cut the tension.

"So, what's your next class, Amano-san?" Rogue asked, deciding not to call her by her name as she may not be pleased by it. Yukina didn't even turn her head to face him but replied him nonetheless.

"Music. Why do'ya ask?" Yukina said, zipping up her bag and closing it. Rogue's eyes widened a little. The rest of the boys from the band who 'happened' to hear what Yukina had said (obviously they were eavesdropping), were also shocked and before Rogue could say anything, they beat him to the punch.

"Seriously?! We are having music next too!" Sting exclaimed, grinning a toothy grin before slinging an arm around Yukino's waist, who happened to be next to him. Yukino blushed slightly and fidgeted nervously at their contact, while Yukina narrowed her eyes at Sting but didn't say anything. Yukina slung her bag over her shoulder and turned to walk away.

"Don't think that just because I spoke to you earlier means that I have forgiven you for everything that has happened," Yukina said, not even looking at the girls or the boys, and began to walk off. The rest simply tailed behind her, since they were all going to the same place. Natsu slung an arm over Lucy's shoulders while Sting still had his arm slung around Yukino's waist. Gajeel was resting his arm on Levy's head, who was smiling nervously at their contact, while walking side by side, Romeo and Wendy were walking next to each other, chatting happily. Jellal and Erza walked next to each other with a rather noticeable distance between them, a light blush across their faces while Mira was standing in between Freed and Laxus, chatting away happily while smiling sweetly to the boys. Juvia was clinging tightly onto Gray's arm, while Loke was standing alone. Yukina and Rogue walked next to each other, but Yukina ignored his presence as though he never existed. Rogue, oddly determined to break the ice with Yukina, spoke up.

"So, when's your next performance, Y-Amano-san," Rogue asked, almost calling her 'Yukina' instead of 'Amano'. She simply shrugged at the question.

"Who knows. Depends on when our manager sets up our next performance. What about you, Rogue-san?" she asked politely, almost surprised by the tone of her own voice while talking to Rogue, who stared at her in surprise before regaining composure and answered her question.

"Well...according to Natsu-san, he says that our next performance will be next Friday, which is about nine days from today," Rogue replied, and Yukina clearly wasn't impressed.

"Oh, really?" She said, lifting her chin upwards, refusing to look at Rogue. Rogue, realising this, accidentally blurted out what he was thinking without thinking before hand.

"Actually, in my eyes, Amano-san is...different," Rogue said, causing Yukina to look down to look at Rogue with a slightly agitated.

"What's 'different' supposed to mean?" she questioned, a hint of anger in her voice. Rogue, however, didn't notice it, and just went on talking.

"'Different' as in 'special'. I find Amano-san quite amazing, to have been able to remain this strong despite your dragon leaving you. You seem like the type who treasures those around you and want to protect them with your life. You're very caring and hold a lot of kindness towards your friends." Rogue said, smiling to himself._  
_

Yukina stopped walking and stared at Rogue in utter shock, not like the type of shock that was because she was angry at Rogue for being stupid or something, it was more of a 'slightly take aback' kind of shock. She was rather surprised at what he had said to her. _No one has ever said that about me, _she thought.

"T-T-T-T-T-"

"Huh?"

"T-thank you...Rogue-kun," Yukina managed to stammer, before looking up to Rogue, red in the face, a slightly furious look on her face, which made her damn cute. The members of both bands and students surrounding them stared at her in shock at how red ad cute she was.

"D-don't you dare think this will be a natural occurance!" She exclaimed loudly, stammering slightly, face still red. She then turned and walked away briskly down the corridor and towards the music room. Rogue, still slightly shocked by her thanks, smiled slightly to himself.

"She thanked me..."

* * *

**Hiya, people! So sorry for another late chapter! Btw, I need you guys to vote for a little matching-up of couples.**

**Mira:**

**-MiraLax**

**-MiraFre**

**Lisanna:**

**-LisLax**

**-LisFre**

**-LisBicks**

**Pls vote for the couple you want for both Lisanna and Mirajane so that I can write the next chapter. So, yeah, Yukina was finally nice towards Rogue! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sry for any spelling errors! Rmbr, votings via reviews! Thanks!**

**xoxo,**

**anime4life2112**


End file.
